Almost Lost You
by Blinkboy
Summary: Just an alternate ending. It's AAML so It's good. This is how I think it should have went. Plz R.R.


Disclaimer:I don't own pokemon or any of the characters.  
  
Ok, this fic is an alternate ending to "Misty meets her match". I know your thinking 'great another alternate ending story' but please don't run away give it a chance. It's the ep. where that guy that I don't like (sorry Rudy fans) tries to make Misty stay with him. I'm just going to write the whole ep. over. Ok, here goes.  
  
Authors notes in parenthesis ()  
  
Almost Lost You  
  
Announcer's voice  
  
"Our hero's Ash, Misty, and Tracey are on a cruise boat to Ash's next Orange Island gym battle on Trovita.  
  
"Hey Tracey do you know anything about the Trovita gym leader?" Misty asked.  
  
"No Misty, I don't know anything about whoever it is." Tracey said truthfully.  
  
"Well whoever it is they better be ready to lose because that's what's going to happen when I beat him!" Ash stated confidently.  
  
"It looks like your as confident as you always are." Misty said.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? My pokemon are the best, and I believe in them." Ash said.  
  
"Well I hope you," Misty was cut off.  
  
"Ahhh! help!" a little girl in the water yelled. She was on a seel and they were both caught in a whirlpool.  
  
"I've gotta help her!" Ash said to the others pulling out Lapras' pokeball.  
  
"No, Ash let me do this, I am a water pokemon trainer, Staryu go!" Misty said as she threw the pokeball containing staryu in the water.  
  
"Ok, good luck." Ash said.  
  
"Alright Staryu swim to the little girl." Misty ordered while getting on the starfish pokemon.  
  
Little did Misty or anyone else know that up on the cliff she was being watched.  
  
"She's great." Said the guy.  
  
Just then the little girl and seel went underwater.  
  
"Staryu hurry!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Lapras go!" Misty could hear Ash yell.  
  
Then Misty and Staryu went underwater and grabbed the little girl and the seel. Without much effort they reached the surface.  
  
"Staryu go to Ash and Lapras." Misty ordered.  
  
Staryu jetted over to Ash standing on Lapras.  
  
"Here Ash take her." Misty said while handing the little girl to him.  
  
"Ok." Ash said pulling the little girl and seel on Lapras' back.  
  
"Great job Staryu!" Misty said hugging the starfish and giving it praise.  
  
"Staryu return." Misty said calling her pokemon back to It's pokeball.  
  
"Here let me give you a hand." Ash said grabbing Misty's hand pulling her up.  
  
"Thanks Ash." Misty said. 'His grip is alot stronger than I thought, but It's evenly gentle.' Misty thought to herself.  
  
"No problem, that was a good job." Ash said with a big smile and blushing the tinyest bit.  
  
"Thanks again." She said to him. 'Is he complimenting me?' Misty thought.  
  
"Lapras go to the dock." Ash ordered.  
  
"What were you doing out there?" Misty asked the little girl in a sweet voice.  
  
"I was swimming with seel and we were suddenly sucked into a whirlpool." The little girl replied.  
  
"Oh, it's dangerous to go swimming alone, you should always swim with other people around, and seel." Misty and the little girl laughed a lttle.  
  
When thay got to the dock a guy came running up to them and he cried "Mowry!" (I guess that's how it's spelled) the little girl, who is now Mowry, ran to him and jumped into his arms. He said "Don't ever go swimming by yourself again, ok?" "I won't." Mowry said.  
  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Tracey walked up to them.  
  
"I want to thank you, you're the greatest." the guy said to Misty.  
  
"WHAT!" everyone but Misty said, she was blushing a lttle.  
  
Then he walked up to Misty and said "May I?" she hadn't even said yes or no but he already told one of his followers to turn on some music and already had her dancing with him.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful, and you dance divinely." said the guy.  
  
"Thank you." Misty said blushing. (AAARRGGH!!!)  
  
They danced awhile and Ash grew impatient (and maybe a hint of jealousy) so he said, "Hey do you know the gym leader around here!"  
  
The guy stopped and said, "It's rude to interrupt someone while they're dancing."  
  
"You're the one whose being rude!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"It's not rude, it's rudy." he said as he spun around and pushed his hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm the gym leader here on Trovita." Rudy said.  
  
"You're the gym leader? Well I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet and I want to challenge you for your gym badge!" Ash yelled to him.  
  
Mowry walked up to Ash and said, "Good luck Ash," "Thanks." Ash said. Then she finished, "because you're going to need it to beat my brother Rudy!" Ash halfway fell over.  
  
"Ok Ash I'll battle you but only if you can pass my attack test. Then and only then will I see you worthy of a battle." Rudy said.  
  
"Ok I will!" Ash said confidently.  
  
"Well let's get going." Rudy said showing them the way.  
  
At Trovita River.  
  
They all got on a little moterboat. Ash infront, Tracey and Pikachu behind him, and Rudy and Misty in back near the motor.  
  
Then Rudy started the motor and said, "When you hit all the targets you'll have passed the test." Rudy stated.  
  
"Ok, piece o' cake." he said standing firmly as the wind pushed his hair and jacket back. They soon came to the first target.  
  
"Pikachu go!" Ash yelled as he pointed to the target.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it did thunderbolt and the target exploded.  
  
"Got it!" Ash said snapping his fingers.  
  
"Did you see that Rudy?" Ash said as he turned around to see Rudy giving Misty a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Your eyes are like diamonds, only lovelier." (Ugh...*shudders*) Rudy told her.  
  
"You're supposed to be watching me not her!" Ash said as he turned around. 'man this sucks I don't like this guy all over Misty like that.' he thought to himself. While he thought another target came up, his concentration was shattered because he was thinking about Misty so he grabbed the wrong pokeball. He thought it was Squirtle's pokeball so he chucked it. When he saw who came out he felt really stupid. Charizard popped out and flew over them scorching out searing hot flames at them and burned Misty to a crisp.  
  
"Why'd you do that you little punk!" Rudy screamed at Ash.  
  
"I messed up, I'm sorry Misty." Ash said sincerly ignoring what Rudy said.  
  
"Ahhh, you just did that to get some attention!" Misty yelled at Ash.  
  
Ash turned around and silently said "I'm sorry Mist."  
  
He was so occupied with his thoughts he forgot the target so Pikachu jumped up and electricuted it.  
  
"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said as he threw Squirtle's (my favorite pokemon by the way) pokeball and squirtle popped out.  
  
"Squirtle water gun!" Ash commanded pointing at the target.  
  
"Squirtle." Squirtle said as water gushed out of it's mouth at extreme pressure. The target had a huge whole left in it.  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket were just ahead and had just finished their motto. (I didn't feel like writing it, and I'm pretty sure everyone knows what it is by now)  
  
"Where are we?" James asked.  
  
"I think it's Trovita river." Meowth answered.  
  
"Where's the twerp?" Jessie asked.  
  
"There!" James answered.  
  
All you could hear in the background was, "Squirtle water gun!" Squirtle blasted a whole in the target and the pressure was so extreme that it caused the tree it was attached to to fall in the water and sent Team Rocket in the air. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled as they were shot in the air.  
  
"Tracey, did I just hear what I think I heard?" Ash asked the pokemon watcher.  
  
"I think so." Tracey replied as he watched the little star blink off in the distance.  
  
Squirtle and Pikachu finished off the rest of the targets except the last. "Go Bulbasaur!" Ash siad flinging it's pokeball.  
  
"Razor leaf!" Ash commanded. Hundreds of razor sharp leaves shot out of the pokemon's bulb and they sliced the target into thousands of tiny pieces.  
  
"All right we got them all!" Ash exclaimed a little happier trying to forget what he did earlier.  
  
Misty smiled and laughed a little, since he passed.  
  
At the gym.  
  
"Well you passed my attack test, tomarrow we'll battle. You choose three different types and I'll use the same." Rudy said.  
  
"Ok, I'll use an electric type, a grass type, and a water type." Ash told him.  
  
"Alright be ready in the morning." he said to Ash. "And you I'd like it if you would have dinner with me." he said to Misty.  
  
Once again Misty hadn't said yes or no but Mowry pushed her to the dining room. 'I hope Ash and the guy's will be ok.' she thought to herself.  
  
"See ya Misty." Tracey said.  
  
"Bye Misty." Ash said dissapointed, he didn't like being away from her.  
  
Ash, Tracey, and Pikachu had to stay at the nearest pokemon center and had to eat stuff out of snack machines.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Rudy cooked for Misty and Mowry and they were just finishing up.  
  
"That was delicious, thank you." Misty said.  
  
"Oh, it was my pleasure." Rudy said while smiling.  
  
"Here I want to show you something." Rudy said as he pulled her to a room where all his pokemon were dancing.  
  
"Wanna try it?" Rudy asked Misty as Mowry grabbed Togepi and started dancing with it.  
  
"Well I..." Misty was cut off and was pulled out and was already dancing.  
  
They danced awhile and Rudy said, "Misty we don't have any good water pokemon trainers around here and I'd like to know you could stay for good to train them to be better trainers."(isn't that kinda funny, train 'em to be better trainers)  
  
She immediately stopped dancing and said, "I don't know."  
  
"Mowry would be so happy if you did." Rudy said.  
  
"Well when you make your decision tell me tomarrow after the match." Rudy told her.  
  
He could tell she was in deep thought. "Here's your room, see you in the morning, and don't forget about my question." He had brought her to the room where normally the trainers who were battling him stayed.  
  
"Thanks." she said and walked in closing the door. When she got in she leaned against the door slid down it and she hugged her knees to her chest as she thought of all the good times her and Ash had been trough.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Ash, Ash, ASH!" Tracey yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Huh, what!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"You were thinking about her weren't ya?" Tracey asked his friend.  
  
"No, if you mean Misty." Ash said trying to cover it up.  
  
"Riggghht, hey I've seen how you guy's are around eachother it's ok you can talk to me about it." Tracey said trying to help him out.  
  
"ALRIGHT, it bothers me, there I said it!" Ash said loudly.  
  
"What bothers you?" Tracey asked.  
  
"That right now she's with Rudy and not here with me." Ash answered.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything when she went with him?" Tracey asked the young trainer.  
  
"I didn't want to seem sefish to her, but I guess I'm being selfish now wanting her here with me now." Ash said ashamed.  
  
"Ash, you're not being selfish, you just love her and want to be near her." Tracey said confidently.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Ash said.  
  
"I know I'm right, now after the match you should probably tell her your feelings for her." Tracey told him.  
  
"Ok I will. Let's go get my pokemon from Nurse Joy." Ash said.  
  
Later at the gym.  
  
Ash, Tracey, and Pikachu had just arrived. Rudy, Misty, and Mowry were waiting.  
  
"It's about time you got here." Rudi said.  
  
"Hey you never set an exact time!" Ash yelled to him.  
  
"Yeah ok let's just get this over with." Rudi said impaitiently.  
  
Ash looked over to Misty.  
  
"Hi Misty." he said.  
  
"Hi." she simply said with half a smile on her face.  
  
"Ok you guy's can watch in the hot air ballon while we battle." Rudy issued everyone but Ash and Pikachu who would be battling him.  
  
At the arena.  
  
"You will each use three pokemon each, no time limit. Begin!" The match announcer said.  
  
As he was talking the hot air ballon came into Ash's view.  
  
'What should I do?' Misty thought to herself.  
  
"I challenge you!" Ash said pointing to Rudy Pikachu doing the same.  
  
"Challenge accepted although you don't stand a chance!" Rudy said to him.  
  
"We'll see, Pikachu go!" Ash ordered the yellow mouse.  
  
"Electabuzz go!" Rudy threw a pokeball.  
  
"Pikachu thunderbolt!"  
  
Pikachu bent down a little and a huge blast of electricity surged from Pikachu to Electabuzz. It just stood there taking in all the electricity.  
  
"It's kind of you to recharge my Electabuzz's batteries." Rudy said to Ash.  
  
"Pikachu electricity won't work, use your speed attacks. Quick attack!"   
  
Pikachu ran ahead leaving a cloud of dust behind it.  
  
"Electabuzz use your quick attack!" It ran forward and they collided at great force, electricity flowing trough both pokemon until they were both pushed away. Pikachu was sent flying in the air.  
  
"Electabuzz thunderpunch!" Rudy ordered.  
  
Electabuzz caught Pikachu in mid air with the punch and he almost fell off the cliff but Ash jumped to save it.  
  
"Pikachu no!" he said as he dove in front of it.  
  
Misty gasped as she almost saw him go off.  
  
"It's ok Pikachu you did a great job." Ash said as he picked up his hurt pokemon.  
  
"Go Bulbasuar!" Ash said while throwing his pokeball.  
  
"Exeggutor go!" he also chucked a pokeball.  
  
"Turn on some music." Rudy said.  
  
Music came from the hot air ballon.  
  
"Bulbasuar razor leaf!" Ash commanded.  
  
Bulbasaur used razor leaf but Rudy ordered his Exeggutor to dance around them and it did as it was told.  
  
"Try it one more time Bulbasaur!" Ash said.  
  
Once again Bulbasaur used razor leaf and once again Rudy's Exeggutor danced around them.  
  
"Exeggutor egg bomb!" Rudy ordered.  
  
Eggs shot from the coconut pokemon and one blew up near Bulbasaur, knocked it back to the edge of the cliff and Exeggutor came closer and closer to Bulbasaur.  
  
"Hurry Bulbasaur use sleep powder!" Ash yelled afraid for his pokemon being knocked of the cliff edge.  
  
A blue sparkling dust shot out of it's bulb and went straight for Exeggutor's face. It yawned and fell of the cliff. It crashed into Team Rocket as they were climbing up, knocking them back into the water. Ash told Bulbasaur to use it's vine whip to help it, it did as it was told and grabbed Exeggutor just as it was about to hit he water.  
  
"Great job Bilbasaur!" Ash said cheerfully petting his Bulbasaur. He was so happy the match was just about over because soon they could leave and she wouldn't spend anymore time with him and he would also be alittle closer to winning the Orange League.  
  
"That was very sportsman like of you helping my Exeggutor, but don't think I'll go easy on you because of that, Starmie go!" Rudy said as he threw a pokeball. "This victory goes to the girl who saved my sister and stole my heart." (*gagging* that would only be good if Ash said it but you know he can't under such circumstances and plus he dosn't know how she feels about him)  
  
"I knew my brother really liked you." Mowry said to Misty.  
  
"Music please." Rudy said snapping his fingers.  
  
Some music was flipped on again.  
  
"Sguirtle go!" Ash said throwing Squirtle's pokeball.  
  
"Squirtle water gun!"   
  
"Starmie dance around it."  
  
Squirtle shot water at the other pokemon but Starmie danced around the streams of water being shot at it.  
  
"Starmie let's finish this, spin yourself into a thunderbolt attack!"   
  
It started to spin faster and faster until so fast it generated an electric attack that hit Squirtle dead center.   
  
"Squirtle can't take much more of this it's weak against electricity." Tracey said ponting out the obvious.  
  
'He can't do this alone.' Misty thought to herself. "Ash what are you doing!? You gotta do something or your going to lose! You're the only one who can bring out Squirtle's real power!" Misty yelled to him.  
  
"Misty?" Ash said quietly.  
  
"She want's him?" Rudy also said quietly.  
  
"Do something now!" Misty yelled to him again.  
  
Ash snapped back to reality and said "Squirtle quick, aim your water gun straight at the ground!"  
  
Squirtle did as told but shot out to far and fell of the cliff.  
  
"Squirtle no!" Ash yelled to it scared for his pokemon.  
  
Suddenly Squirtle pulled in it's arm, legs, and head as stong shots of water surged out of it's shell and with the water pressure it shot itself back into the arena.  
  
"Squirtle you did it!" he said happy it was okay.  
  
"That was a hydro pump attack Ash!" Misty said to him.  
  
He knew how to win now.  
  
"Ok Squirtle use your hydro pump attack!"  
  
Squirtle jumped at Starmie, pulled itself into it's shell, and water shot out with so much pressure it spun itself around. All the blast's of water hit Starmie, but it still had a little fight left in it.  
  
"Squirtle skull bash!"   
  
Squirtle jumped at Starmie once again but this time it was flying so fast in the air it was cutting it like a knife, it slammed into Starmie head first. It hit Starmie with so much force it sent it flying in the air, the starfish pokemon hit the ground hard. It's center core blinked a little but it was defeated. Squirtle stood triumphantly over is foe.  
  
"Yeah we did it!" Ash said as he ran to Squirtle. He picked it up and was congratulating it.  
  
Misty smiled as she watched Ash dance on the arena with Squirtle and Pikachu.  
  
Later at the beach.  
  
"Well Ash you beat me, here's your spike shell badge." Rudy said handing him the badge.  
  
"Alright, I got a spike shell badge!" Ash exclaimed holding it up in the air.  
  
Misty looked over at Ash and laughed.  
  
"And these are for you, I know you've already made your decision." Rudy said giving her yet another bouquet of flowers.  
  
"I, uhhh...thanks Rudy." she said slightly blushing.  
  
"Ash your a very lucky guy." Rudy said to Ash.  
  
Ash just smiled and nodded. 'I know, I am very lucky.' he said to himself as he looked over at Misty.  
  
"Let's get going, ok guys." Ash said letting Lapras out of it's pokeball.  
  
Eveyone got on and they all waved goodbye.  
  
"Misty, I need to talk to you a sec." Ash said while motioning Pikachu to get on Lapras' head and Tracey to move way in the front as he and Misty moved to the back.  
  
"What is it Ash?" Misty asked sorta worried.  
  
"He wanted you to stay didn't he?" Ash said just above a whisper but Misty still heard him.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.  
  
"I just noticed how you were acting, but I really didn't know until just now, when you told me. I just wanted to tell you that if that would have made you happy maybe you should have stayed."  
  
There was silence until.  
  
"Did you want me to stay?" She asked.  
  
"Misty, I almost lost you, and honestly you're the most important person In my life, If I had lost you my life would mean nothing. I need you in my life, I need your friendship, your encouragement, and maybe someday your love." Ash said meaning every word. "Yeah I know I shouldn't have said that but it's true, I...I love you and I know that now because I can't stop thinking about you, when you went with him I was devestated and I couldn't help but think about you all that night you were gone. If you don't feel the same as I do then I know a part of me will be ok with that, I just have to know if you do feel the same." Ash said. (ok this may not sound like Ash but love makes you do things you don't normally do, and he also rehersed this before the match, it was just a little different now then when it was rehersing with Tracey)  
  
The whole time he talked she was smiling.  
  
'great I just made a total ass out of myself. she'll probably start laughing any second now.' Ash thought to himself.  
  
He looked into her beautiful aqua eyes but couldn't see a hint of laughter just seriousness. (except the smile)  
  
"Ash you want to know why I stayed with you?"  
  
Ash just nodded.  
  
"I stayed because I love you too." she said smiling larger.  
  
"Wha...you...you do?"  
  
"Yes silly, I may have said I only travel with you because of the bike but only at first, then you became my best friend, and now I'm in love with you."  
  
"I'm happy, hey look ove there." Ash said pointing to a beautiful sunset.  
  
"It's beautiful." Misty said.  
  
"It's nothing." Misty looked confused. "Compared to how gorgeous you are." Ash said smiling at her. She smiled too and they both leaned in and shared the most passionate love filled kiss ever. Although it was both there first kiss they seemed to know what to do. It was also certainly not thier last kiss they'd share. But, loss of oxygen got the better of the two and they parted.  
  
"I am so happy you feel the same as me. I feel like I can do anything!" he said confidently standing up.  
  
"You better sit down so you don't fall in. And also it's getting dark and I'm cold." she said.  
  
"Oh, ok." he said blushing as he sat down holding on to her.  
  
"I love you Mist."  
  
She loved it when he called her that. He is the only one (that she would allow) that called her that.  
  
"I love you too Ash."   
  
Then they both fell asleep in a loving, warm, embrace.  
  
Tracey looked over at Ash and Misty while holding Togepi, then looked to Pikachu.  
  
"Things are going to get weird around here now."   
  
Pikachu nodded and agreed with a simple, "Pika."   
  
  
  
Alright that's my fic. As always please be honest in reviews, I wanna know if what I'm writing is good or if it sucks. Oh, yeah I also want to add one of my favorite quotes from Ash on the show.  
  
"Don't be late for your match Ash." Brock said.  
  
"Brock you should know by now that I never miss a meal or a pokemon match." Ash said walking out the door.  
  
  
I just thought that was so funny.  
  
Blinkboy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
